Stereo Madness
Stereo Madness is the first level in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash Lite. It is often considered to be the easiest stage in the game, being one of two levels rated easy along with Back on Track. Description Stereo Madness begins with a basic cube sequence featuring spikes and simple jumping patterns. This sequence gradually teaches the player about holding for many jumps, and also when to let go after holding. However, it does allow for many unnecessary taps. It continues with an introductory sequence of the ship form which gives the player wide room to fly and learn about the ship. The next cube sequence is slightly harder, also introducing triple spike sets which are encountered twice. The level ends after finishing with another ship sequence. This also contains the first secret passage encountered in the game, used to obtain a secret coin (see a detailed description down below). Secret coins *The first secret coin is located immediately after the first ship sequence. There should be a sequence of four columns, the last two of which have holes in the middles of them. Jump the first three and slide through the hole on the fourth to obtain the coin, the jump back to the main route. Alternatively, you can jump just the first two, slide through the hole on the third, and jump twice to obtain the coin and get back to the normal route. *The second secret coin is located roughly midway through the cube section with the red background. After travelling upon four adjacent thin platforms, jump four times up onto a line of descending blocks which would normally be travelled beneath. To safely collect the coin, jump off the second last block to avoid a short spike on the last block. *The third secret coin is oddly situated above the main passage during the final ship sequence. In this final sequence, after avoiding the first roof obstacle, enter a small crevice just before the second roof obstacle. This will be identifiable because it will have large, faded, fake spikes, as opposed to the rows of small, black, real spikes found along the rest of the passage. The screen will shift and turn red to reveal a narrow upper section with very close-contained spikes. There is a safe break about three quarters of the way through, before one last spike section, followed by clearance to the third coin and an alternate finish. Walkthrough Trivia *Prior to Update 1.9, the third coin was much more difficult to obtain due to the fact that the passage contained spiked on both sides and forced the player to fly in between. In the full version Update 1.9, this section was made much simpler because the spikes alternated from top to bottom only. * The third coin's odd location was due to Update 1.6 and its introduction to secret coins, resulting in pre-1.6 level modifications. * Stereo Madness is the only level not to contain any manipulation portals in-level, even in the secret coin passages. * Reaching the end of the third secret coin passage is the only instance where the player can divert from the main passage and end somewhere different. *Completing the level takes 1 minute and 29 seconds. *Stereo Madness is currently ForeverBound's only song used in a main level of Geometry Dash. *This level has the latest secret coin location, at around 98%. Gallery StereoMadnessMenu.png|Stereo Madness on level selection screen Cube05.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode SM-C1.png|First secret coin SM-C2.png|Second secret coin SM-C3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels